Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of surge protection devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surge protection devices with multi-mode surge protection, and with one or more indicators indicating the operational status of the surge protection device.
Related Art
In AC power circuits, common mode transient surges tend to be generated by external events, such as lightening, and differential mode transient surges tend to be generated by internal circuit events, such as switching of lights on and off, or switching power supplies. Referring to FIG. 1, a common mode transient surge is a voltage transient that elevates the voltage between a line (or hot) wire and the ground wire, and between a neutral wire and the ground wire at the same time. A differential mode transient surge is one in which a voltage transient appears between the line wire and the neutral wire. Common mode surges and differential mode surges may negatively impact loads connected to the AC power circuits. To minimize negative impact a surge may have, surge protection devices are deployed to prevent voltage surges from reaching loads connected to the AC power circuit. However, when current surge protectors reach an end of life condition, power may still be available to a load even though the surge protector may no longer be operational.